La Bruja del Bosque
by Drolope
Summary: El Décimo Doctor y Donna Noble viajan a un rincón tan alejado del mundo que los pocos aldeanos que allí habitan hablan únicamente gallego. Pronto sentirán que algo se oculta entre esos bosques inmensos y frondosos de Galicia. ¿Existen las meigas?
1. Descubriendo Galicia

'**La bruja del bosque'**

_Galicia, año 1128 DC_

Lo primero que vieron el Doctor y Donna Noble en cuanto salieron de la TARDIS fue un bosque de un verdor tan intenso que la vista tardaba unos segundos en acostumbrarse. Los helechos y los árboles cubiertos de musgo crecían imponentes, llenos de vida, tratando de alzarse sobre sus compañeros para poder acariciar algunos rayos del sol suave que iluminaba aquella zona alejada del mundo. El bosque era tan espeso que apenas llegaba luz al suelo, la poca que dejaban pasar las copas de los árboles se filtraba entre las hojas y creaba un hermoso juego de luces y sombras. Donna extendió las manos, maravillada, y acarició una planta. La sintió cubierta de rocío.

- Este sitio es precioso, Doctor, pero no es lo que me prometiste- comentó Donna, mirando a su amigo con cierto rencor -. ¡Se supone que íbamos a un _spa_!

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? - exclamó el Doctor alegremente, saliendo de la TARDIS de un salto y bañándose en una marea de helechos y arbustos que resultaban esponjosos y húmedos al tacto -. Este bosque está pidiendo a gritos que lo exploremos, Donna, a gritos. ¿No los oyes?

Donna miró al Doctor y frunció el ceño. Con él nunca se sabía si estaba hablando o no literalmente. Se mordió el labio.

- Parece un buen plan, pero…

- ¡Venga, vámonos ya de paseo!

- ¡Ey, no te pongas así conmigo, que no soy un perro! ¡Me prometiste un _spa_!

- Y te llevaré a un _spa_, Donna, te llevaré al _spa _más fantástico del planeta más brillante y más maravilloso que te puedas imaginar.

Donna dejó de ponerse de morros y sonrió, muy a su pesar, con ilusión.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

El Doctor le devolvió una sonrisa franca y confiada.

- Te lo prometo.

Donna, sin excusas ya para seguir dando guerra, se animó a salir de la TARDIS y pisó por primera vez aquella exuberante vegetación. Era tan frondosa que no alcanzaba a ver un solo trozo de tierra.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - quiso saber Donna.

- Estamos en Galicia - explicó el Doctor mientras se abrían paso entre la maleza -, una tierra que un día muy, muy lejano, formará parte del país que tú conoces como España.

- ¡Yo estuve de vacaciones en España!

- Sí, Donna, todos hemos oído mil veces la historia de cómo buceabas en España mientras los Daleks invadían el mundo - murmuró el Doctor poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Hacía más cosas aparte de bucear! Me dieron masajes y comí paella, por no hablar de que conocí a un morenazo que también estaba para comérselo…

El Doctor se llevó los dedos a la boca y pidió silencio murmurando _shhh_.

- ¡Eh! ¡A mí no me chistes!

- Oigo algo, y esta vez es de verdad.

Donna miró alrededor. Trató de agudizar el oído, concentrada, pero lo único que podía escuchar era el rumor del viento zarandeando las ramas de los árboles.

- ¿Qué oyes?

- No acabo de identificarlo - respondió el Doctor, pasándose la lengua por los labios en ademán pensativo -. Pero no me gusta... Sigamos.

La eventual de Chiswick continuó caminando tras el Doctor, puesto que con aquella espesura no había manera de ir uno al lado del otro, pero lo hizo sintiéndose un tanto desencantada. El bosque que antes le había parecido radiante ahora se había tornado oscuro y aterrador, con más sombras que luces. Se había convertido en un lugar que ocultaba algo entre sus árboles, algo que les acechaba.

- Aguafiestas - murmuró Donna, molesta -. No podíamos dar un agradable paseo por el bosque sin que tú vinieras a decir que oyes algo que se esconde entre los árboles y nos metieras mal rollo en el cuerpo. Mal rollo, Doctor, _mal rollo_.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Ya me has oído.

- Desafortunadamente sí, te he oído.

Donna iba a darle una réplica mordaz a ese comentario, pero el Doctor se dio la vuelta inesperadamente y la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

- Pero, ¿y lo bien que te lo pasas conmigo?

Allí estaba, pensó Donna para sus adentros. Allí estaba esa sonrisa peligrosa y seductora a la que no había manera de resistirse…

No pudo evitar sonreírle.

- Sigamos adelante.

Poco tiempo después encontraron algo parecido a una senda, donde por fin se podía vislumbrar parte del suelo. La siguieron durante varios minutos hasta que fueron directos a parar a lo que sin duda debía ser el camino principal, si podía llamarse eso a un trecho de tierra de unos pocos metros de ancho al que apenas seguía sin llegar a iluminar la luz del sol. Donna se sentía como si estuviera en una selva.

- ¿A dónde nos llevará este camino?

- Todos los caminos conducen a Roma - respondió el Doctor enigmáticamente.

- O a Pompeya, más bien… ¿Sigues oyendo ese sonido tan extraño?

- No, ya no. Pero sigo sintiendo a esa criatura cerca.

- ¿Criatura?

- Por llamarla de alguna forma.

- ¿Estamos en peligro?

- ¿Acaso estamos alguna vez a salvo?

- No te me pongas chulo, Doctor. Espera, acabo de caer en la cuenta. No me has dicho en qué año estamos.

- Estamos en el año 1128.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Donna, entusiasmada, mirando a su alrededor con un renovado interés -. ¡Donna Noble en el año 1128! ¡Qué emocionante! - se paró a pensar en ello detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Y qué se nos ha perdido en el año 1128 en Galicia?

- No lo sé - respondió el Doctor con sinceridad -. Yo quería llevarte al mercado de Akhaten, pero la TARDIS decidió que debíamos venir a este lugar. ¡Ey! ¿Ves eso de allí?

El Doctor extendió el dedo, señalándola, pero Donna ya había visto la columna de humo que se elevaba en la distancia. Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos, emocionados, y comenzaron a correr cogidos de la mano hacía aquello que desentonaba por completo en la hermosa monotonía verde y frondosa de Galicia. Donna miró al Doctor un instante durante la carrera, pensativa, y comprendió que lo que más disfrutaba de viajar con él no era conocer sitios nuevos, apasionantes y maravillosos. Lo que más disfrutaba era su compañía, su amistad y, sobre todo, la forma en que le pillaba mirándola de vez en cuando, como si se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Ese brillo apasionado de su mirada que habría bastado para encender un fuego era lo más asombroso que jamás había visto Donna. El Doctor, siguió pensando ella, habría hecho del sitio más aburrido del mundo algo maravilloso, porque eso es lo que hacía él. Hacía mejores a los lugares y a las personas. La hacía mejor a ella. Y, le gustaba pensar a Donna con timidez en el fondo de su corazón, ella le hacía a él mejor.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que se trataba de una cabaña de piedra muy modesta, pero de aspecto acogedor, que estaba construida entre los árboles. Daba la impresión de estar apretada, como si el bosque se la fuera a comer en cualquier instante. El Doctor y Donna se detuvieron a descansar y suspiraron, exhaustos. Él se pasó la mano por su pelo castaño, dejándolo revuelto. Sonrió.

- ¡Mira, Donna! - exclamó el Doctor, acercándose a un cartel que había clavado junto al camino -. Parece que esto es una posada.

- ¿Una posada? ¿Y quién se dejaría caer por este lugar?

- Quizá alguien que esté haciendo el camino de Santiago. ¿Qué más da? Nosotros estamos aquí - repuso él, sonriente -. ¡Vamos a ver qué encontramos!

- ¡Pero, Doctor! - exclamó Donna mientras él corría hacia la puerta -. ¿Tienes al menos dinero? ¿Dinero que puedan aceptar unos gallegos del año 1128…? Para qué me molesto.

Donna se dirigió al trote hacia la entrada de la posada. El Doctor estaba esperándola allí.

- Damas primero, por favor – dijo el Doctor galantemente, sosteniéndole la puerta.

- Gracias, _caballerrro _- respondió Donna con exquisitez, exagerando su acento inglés.

Los dos entraron riendo al interior de la posada, alegres, y llamaron inmediatamente la atención de todos los que estaban en su interior. El Doctor y Donna miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Estaban en lo que era sin duda una especie de taberna. Una docena de viejas mesas de madera se extendían a lo largo de una sala relativamente grande de techo bajo. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de antorchas que emitían una débil luz que luchaba penosamente contra la penumbra del lugar. En la pared oriental de la sala había una chimenea donde crepitaba un alegre fuego, que era la fuente principal de iluminación de la estancia. Una decena de personas les miraban con tanta curiosidad como la que ellos mostraban, o quizá más.

- Hola, ¿qué tal? - les saludó el Doctor amistosamente.

Los clientes de la taberna les miraron con un sentimiento renovado: sorpresa. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, una mujer de mediana edad salió rápidamente del mostrador que había al fondo de la estancia y acudió a su encuentro.

- ¡Hola! - dijo, respondiendo al saludo. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño, y sus ojos verdes les miraron con simpatía -. ¡No vienen muchos forasteros por aquí, y menos que sepan hablar tan bien gallego! Ni siquiera he tenido que llamar a mi marido, que es el único que habla castellano en la aldea…

La mujer hablaba veloz y nerviosamente. Parecía muy emocionada por la idea de tener clientes nuevos en su negocio, algo que sin duda no ocurría muy a menudo.

- Qué amables sois por aquí - repuso el Doctor, sonriente.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo somos! - exclamó ella, mostrándose casi ofendida -. Para lo que gusten, señores. ¿Desea una habitación para vos y para su mujer?

El Doctor y Donna cruzaron una rápida e incómoda mirada.

- No estamos casados - aclaró el Doctor.

- Ni en sueños - añadió Donna tajantemente.

- Nunca.

- Nunca, pero nunca, ¡nunca!

- Jamás.

- Yo, ¿casarme con este _alien _delgaducho y esmirriado? ¡Ni hablar!

La mujer les miró sin comprender, con suspicacia.

- Ya - respondió cortésmente -. En fin, no me he presentado, qué tonta. Me llamo Lucía. Si me siguen, por favor…

Lucía les condujo hasta el mostrador, mientras el resto de la clientela no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Justo cuando el Doctor y Donna estaban preguntándose qué demonios iban a hacer a continuación, una mujer de la taberna dio el paso por ellos.

- ¡Yo te conozco! - soltó de repente la señora. Se levantó de su silla y miró en dirección a ellos, emocionada -. ¡Has vuelto, has vuelto!

El Doctor sonrió con orgullo.

- Ya puedes verlo, Donna - comentó, encantado -. Tengo admiradores allá adonde voy, incluso en este rincón perdido de la Tierra…

- Quita de en medio - dijo la mujer con sequedad, apartando al Doctor de un empujón. La expresión de cómico asombro que se dibujó en su rostro bastó para que Donna estallase en carcajadas -. Eres tú, mi ángel. Has vuelto.

Donna dejó de reírse y la miró con sorpresa.

- No creo que frecuentemos los mismos sitios, créeme - respondió Donna con amabilidad, mirando a la mujer de treinta y pocos años, rostro bondadoso y pelo castaño que la observaba embelesada -. Te debes estar confundiendo.

- Jamás olvidaría una cara como la tuya - insistió ella -. Nunca pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, te fuiste tan rápido que ni siquiera pude darte las gracias…

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, la mujer se lanzó hacia ella. La abrazó con tanta fuerza y ternura que Donna se sintió conmovida. En cuanto se separaron Donna se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque aquella mujer misteriosa se adelantó nuevamente a sus movimientos.

- ¡A la siguiente ronda invito yo, señores!

La ovación entusiasta que siguió a esa afirmación habría bastado para despertar a todas las criaturas del bosque.


	2. En la taberna

Pasadas unas horas el Doctor y Donna ya se habían hecho amigos de la mayoría de los clientes de la taberna, a lo que contribuyó notablemente la generosidad de la mujer que Donna más tarde descubrió que se llamaba Adela. Los gallegos sabían que eran forasteros, pero por algún motivo lograban que el dinero de la bolsa de Adela fluyese con la misma naturalidad que el agua de un río, así que los aceptaron sin reparos, encantados.

Los dos compañeros disfrutaron de las historias que les relataron con mucho gusto los habitantes del lugar, que al parecer vivían en una pequeña aldea que quedaba un poco más alejada, bajando el camino principal. Conocieron a Vicenzo, un simpático leñador que se ganaba la vida recogiendo ramas y talando los árboles que estorbaban. Su risa franca y su mirada serena le hicieron saber a Donna que era la clase de hombre que ella hubiera querido tener a su lado en un aprieto. También conocieron a Teresa, una mujer ya entrada en años que les hizo reír en más de una ocasión con las anécdotas que les contó de sus hijos. Y, por supuesto, conocieron a Xavier, el marido de Lucía. Se trataba de un hombre que podía definirse básicamente como un armario. Era moreno y alto, tan alto que casi rozaba el techo con su cabello negro. Sus brazos parecían toneles, y en su torso atlético podría haberse rallado queso sin ninguna dificultad. Había nacido en los montes vascos, pero había pasado su vida recorriendo la cornisa cantábrica, visitando pueblos y ciudades y yendo de aquí para allá.

- Hasta que la conocí a ella - concluyó Xavier, mirando a su mujer como si fuera la única del mundo -. En cuanto la vi supe que mis años de nómada habían terminado. Por fin había encontrado mi hogar.

Lucía sonrió, encantada, y todos en aquella taberna pudieron apreciar que era la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a Xavier que terminó por convertirse en todo un morreo en condiciones. Teresa y algunos vecinos más estallaron en carcajadas, vitoreándoles, pero el Doctor y Donna apartaron la mirada, sintiéndose un tanto incómodos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un fugaz instante.

Era un hombre muy guapo, pensó Donna tontamente. Quizás fuera porque llevaba bebidas un par de copas de más, pero en aquel momento le pareció extraordinariamente guapo. Más guapo de lo habitual. Ni siquiera se trataba de su sonrisa adorable ni de las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. Podía sonar a tópico, o al menos sonaba a un cliché de lo más cutre en la mente de Donna, pero lo cierto era que ella encontraba hermoso no su aspecto, sino el interior. Había algo en su interior, una especie de luz, que la atraía de manera irremediable, haciéndola sentir como una polilla. Y era una luz terriblemente hermosa. Definitivamente has bebido de más, pensó Donna. Se rió y se puso en pie para tratar de despejarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Adela, que pasaba por allí en ese momento.

- Sí, claro, no te preocupes.

Donna se fijó en que Adela no había venido sola. Había un niño pequeño de alrededor de dos años cogiéndola de la mano. Tenía una mata revuelta de pelo castaño que a Donna le resultó muy parecida a la de Adela pero que, por alguna razón, le recordaba aun más a la del Doctor. El niño le sonrió a Donna.

- Hola - saludó el niño.

- Hola - dijo Donna, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura -. ¿De dónde sales tú, pequeñín?

- Del piso de arriba. ¡Estaba durmiendo! - exclamó él, emocionado, como si hubiera venido de vivir una gran aventura.

- Dormir es bueno - aseguró el Doctor, que se agachó junto a ellos -. Dormir es muy, muy bueno, haces bien. Hay que dormir mucho y hay que comer muchos plátanos. Los plátanos son buenos, ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Qué es un plátano?

- ¿No sabes qué es un plátano? - replicó el Doctor, fingiendo escandalizarse. Metió la mano en sus bolsillos y sacó uno. Donna se preguntó por qué demonios llevaba un plátano encima -. ¿Quieres probarlo? Es algo bueno, se lo prometo - le dijo el Doctor en tono tranquilizador a Adela, que miraba la fruta con desconfianza.

Finalmente, la mujer asintió. El niño extendió la mano y cogió la extraña pieza amarilla.

- ¿Qué se dice, Romanciño? - inquirió rápidamente Adela.

- Gracias - murmuró el niño al canto, toqueteando la fruta con los ojos muy abiertos.

El Doctor le enseñó a pelarlo y le explicó cuál era la parte que debía comer. Romanciño, tras unos cuantos segundos de expectación, le dio un bocado y acto seguido comenzó a dar saltitos de pura emoción.

- ¡Está muy bueno, mamá!

- Te lo dije - insistió el Doctor, guiñándole un ojo.

Donna miró al Doctor con cariño.

- Se te dan muy bien los niños.

El Doctor le sonrió en respuesta a su amiga, pero a ella se le partió el corazón, porque pudo ver con toda claridad que era una sonrisa amarga, llena de tristeza y nostalgia. Antes de que pudiera decir nada él ya se estaba levantando, murmurando algo sobre echar un vistazo a no sé qué cosa de no sé qué sitio. Donna también se puso en pie, encontrándose de frente a Adela, que sonreía divertida.

- Tu hombre y tú sois las personas más extrañas que he conocido en mi vida.

- Me dicen eso muy a menudo - bromeó Donna, sin molestarse en rectificar la parte en la que mencionaba que el Doctor era "su" hombre.

Adela no le quitaba la vista de encima a Donna.

- ¿No vamos a hablar de lo que pasó, verdad?

Ella se mostró nuevamente confusa.

- No sé de lo que me hablas. ¡De verdad que no lo sé!

Adela suspiró, resignada.

- No voy a tratar de comprender a los ángeles, porque sé que nunca podría. He crecido en la tierra de las meigas, en una tierra de embrujos y de secretos. Conozco lo suficiente de la vida como para aceptar que hay cosas que nunca entenderé. Pero hoy todo eso no importa, lo único que importa es haberte podido dar las gracias al fin. Me basta con tenerle a él, a mi Romanciño, porque él es lo que hace que mi mundo funcione... Él es lo único de este mundo de locos que quiero comprender.

- Es un niño muy mono - comentó Donna torpemente, asumiendo que había trozos del diálogo de esa señora que ella, definitivamente, no iba a comprender.

- Es clavadito a su padre - aseguró Adela con orgullo contenido. Durante un instante, un breve instante, Donna identificó en los ojos de Adela la misma profunda nostalgia que había visto en los del Doctor -. Él ya no está con nosotros, mi ángel, pero yo no dejaré que le olvide. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, le cuento historias sobre su padre. Le hablo de lo valiente que era, de sus ojos azules, de sus heridas de guerra y, sobre todo, de su sonrisa. Cada vez que sonreía me hacía sentir cosas, cosas hermosas, aquí - murmuró ella, llevándose la mano al pecho -. La sonrisa de su padre es la magia más real que jamás he conocido.

- Entiendo lo que me dices - respondió Donna, enternecida, y pensó en una persona muy concreta.

- Él no será el último en caer. Habrá más - murmuró de repente una voz.

Donna se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, y reparó por primera vez en la presencia de una anciana a la que, sorprendentemente, no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la taberna. Estaba sentada a un par de sillas de distancia.

- ¡Señora! ¡Qué susto me ha dado! - gritó Donna.

- Habrá más - repitió la mujer sombríamente.

La señora era realmente siniestra, pensó Donna con una mueca de disgusto. Iba vestida con una larga capucha oscura que sumía su rostro cubierto de arrugas en sombras. Su nariz ganchuda y afilada sobresalía, acabada en punta, mientras que sus ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes recordaban a los de un búho. Solo le faltaba un sombrero para dar la apariencia de una perfecta bruja, literalmente.

- No la asustes con tus habladurías, Roxana - pidió Adela, mirándola con el mismo disgusto que Donna.

- ¿Qué se cuece por aquí? - preguntó el Doctor animadamente, que llegó dando brincos en cuanto se fijó en que una mujer espeluznante se disponía a relatar una historia de terror. - Acabo de descubrir a la tatarabuela gallega de la bruja Lola - informó Donna.

- He dicho que habrá más, forasteros - insistió Roxana, molesta por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo. Agitó su melena rizada y canosa con un gesto teatral que a Donna le hizo pensar en un anuncio de Pantene. Reprimió una sonrisa -. El marido de Adela no fue el primero, ni será el último.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - quiso saber el Doctor.

- No empieces - la advirtió Adela, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Meh - repuso la bruja Roxana, agitando la mano con desdén -. Estás hablando, pero todo lo que oigo es: meh, meh, meh, meh, meh.

- Comience ya la historia, que queremos oírla antes de que nos hagamos viejos y muramos - gruñó Donna.

- No deberíais haberos dejado caer nunca por estas tierras, forasteros. En estos bosques habita la meiga más poderosa del mundo conocido.

- ¡Vaya humos, señora! ¡Se lo tiene usted muy creído!

- ¡No hablo de mí, zopenca! Hablo de una auténtica meiga, la única que he llegado a conocer de cerca. Siempre he sido una mujer muy sensorial, ¿sabes, moza? Lo he sido desde que era una niña pequeña y salía a jugar al bosque. Podía sentir el alma de los árboles y de los pájaros. _Sentía _algo, ¿comprendes? Era consiente de que estaban tan vivos como yo. Y fue uno de esos días cuando la… sentí. La escuché.

- ¿Qué escuchaste? - preguntó el Doctor, interesado.

- No sabría explicarlo - repuso la bruja Roxana ansiosamente, contenta por tener un público nuevo que se mostraba tan entusiasmado -. Lo que escucho cada vez que la siento cerca es una especie de gemido, de cántico. Es lo más hermoso y lo más espantoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida, Doctor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo así?

- Sé que es así como te haces llamar - repuso ella, sonriendo y mostrando su destartalada hilera de dientes amarillentos -. Ya os lo dije, Doctor. Soy muy sensorial. Soy capaz de captar las almas de los seres vivos a mi alrededor. Porque todos, incluso el más pequeño helecho, la tienen, y deben ser respetadas.

- ¿Qué es lo que captas en mí? ¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

- Veo que el Silencio caerá - soltó la bruja Roxana, echándose a reír de una forma chirriante y desagradable que le puso los pelos de punta a Donna.

Adela se adelantó, colocando a Romanciño junto a Donna, y se encaró con la señora maloliente:

- Como digas una sola palabra más, bruja, lo que caerá no será el Silencio; será el Guantazo.

Roxana dejó de reír y la miró con algo remotamente parecido a la compasión.

- Deben de saberlo, Adela. Tienen tanto derecho a saberlo como tú y como yo.

- Ey, escúpelo ya - pidió Donna, ansiosa.

- La meiga del bosque nos está matando a todos.

La pausa que siguió a esa frase fue tan tensa y larga que pareció cortar el ambiente como un cuchillo. Finalmente, Donna habló:

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- No la hagas caso - intervino Vicenzo, que se había acercado a escuchar. Todos los clientes de la taberna, en realidad, estaban poniendo la oreja desde hacía rato -. Roxana perdió la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, todos lo saben.

- Han sido accidentes - añadió Lucía, muy convencida, desde el mostrador.

- Ni una sola de las muertes ha sido accidental. ¿No lo veis, borregos? - escupió la bruja Roxana, mirándoles con desprecio -. No hay persona más ciega que aquella que se niega a ver lo que sucede ante sus propios ojos. ¿De verdad creéis que las muertes de casi todos los vecinos de nuestra aldea, durante los dos últimos años, han sido casualidad? Los accidentes pueden ocurrir una vez, o dos, o tres, pero no tantas, no tantas veces - repitió Roxana histéricamente -. ¿Cómo no podéis verlo? Tu marido era experto montando a caballo, Adela, ¿cómo pudo morir mientras montaba uno? Tu hermana era nadadora desde los seis años. ¿Cómo se pudo ahogar en la ría? ¿Y qué me dices de tu primo, Vicenzo? ¿Cómo pudo resbalar por un precipicio por el que había caminado desde pequeño? Tus hijos, Teresa, todos ellos, murieron en intervalos de pocas semanas. ¿Crees que eso es tan solo una casualidad? Yo la sentí, juro que sentí a la meiga junto a ellos cuando murieron. Ella estaba absorbiéndoles la vida.

- Cállate - pidió Teresa, al borde las lágrimas.

Donna la miró, asombrada, sintiendo un escalofrío al comprender que todas las anécdotas tan divertidas que les había contado antes aquella mujer habían tratado sobre unos hijos que ya ni siquiera estaban vivos.

- No digas que no te advertí.

Adela se lanzó a toda velocidad y, finalmente, antes de que Donna o el Doctor pudiesen evitarlo, la profecía se cumplió: El Guantazo cayó.

La bruja Roxana se tambaleó y se cayó de su silla, que rebotó y fue a parar igualmente al suelo, a su lado, con un gran estrépito. Donna apretó a Romanciño contra sí, tapándole los ojos, y el Doctor se agachó a toda prisa junto al cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Palpó su mejilla izquierda, que era la zona que Adela había abofeteado con fuerza.

- Esto se va a poner muy feo con el tiempo - comentó, sacándose unas gafas de uno de sus bolsillos y evaluando de cerca a la bruja, que parecía en estado de _shock_.

- Ella se lo ha ganado.

- Nunca es lícito usar la violencia - repuso el Doctor, mirándola con una gran seriedad -. No hay nada que justifique pegar a nadie, nunca. No lo olvides.

La cara de Adela era un poema, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

- El mundo no es tan simple, Doctor.

- El mundo es brutalmente simple, Adela.

- Voy a traer unas hierbas para la pobre señora - comentó Lucía, mirando la escena con acritud -. Le harán bien.

- Puedo ir yo, no hace falta que te molestes - se ofreció Xavier, que estaba su lado.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Sé que hay un ejemplar de las que necesito aquí mismo, al borde del camino - aseguró ella.

Se puso nuevamente de puntillas y le dio un besazo a su marido en la mejilla. Un sonoro 'muac'se pudo oír por toda la taberna.

Xavier se giró y se quedó mirando cómo su mujer salía por la puerta delantera en busca de las hierbas. Pensó una vez más en lo mucho que la quería.

Aquella fue la última vez que la vio.


	3. Lucía

Lucía caminó los pocos metros que la separaban del camino principal con celeridad, buscando la planta que tenía en mente. Hacía un bonito día de mediados de otoño, pero los árboles eran tan frondosos que apenas dejaban pasar luz solar. Galicia siempre había sido una tierra donde eso no suponía nada extraordinario, pero últimamente Lucía no podía evitar pensar que aquellos árboles eran _demasiado _frondosos, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Le costaba pensar con claridad desde hacía un tiempo, sentía la mente embotada. Cosas de la edad, acababa deduciendo. Al fin y al cabo ya era toda una anciana con sus buenos cuarenta y un años...

Por fin encontró la planta que necesitaba. Se agachó y arrancó con delicadeza unos pocos tallos, que seguramente le harían mucho bien a la pobre loca de Roxana. Los colocó sobre el delantal de su viejo vestido, que empleó a modo de cesto, y decidió que ya era hora de regresar.

De repente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta, nerviosa, pero allí no había nadie ni nada a la vista, aparte de su posada. El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, cuyas ramas finas danzaban con suavidad. Allí no había ningún peligro aparente. Sin embargo, se sentía muy inquieta, y pensó que quería regresar cuanto antes. Quería regresar con Xavier.

Comenzó a caminar con ligereza hacia la puerta. O al menos intentó caminar con ligereza. Sentía las piernas extrañamente pesadas, y andar le suponía una odisea. Procuró apretar el paso, pero mover las piernas cada vez le suponía un esfuerzo mayor.

Había algo tras ella.

Intentó girarse sobre sí misma, pero sus piernas se hallaban ya completamente paralizadas. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una capa mullida de hierba fresca. Cerró los ojos, aterrada, sintiendo que algo se cernía sobre su cuerpo y la envolvía. Quiso gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido de sus pulmones. Y fue entonces cuando tuvo la horrenda y serena certeza de que iba a morir, y de que no lo haría a oscuras. Miraría a la muerte a la cara.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos, que por un instante se confundieron con el verdor de Galicia.

No vio a la muerte, pero supo que estaba allí y que se acercaba. La aceptó con una entereza que le sorprendió a sí misma. No desperdiciaría el tiempo que le restaba de vida con lágrimas inútiles que no la llevarían a ninguna parte. No era así como pasaría sus últimos segundos.

Visualizó el rostro de Xavier.


	4. La Lilaith

- Es cierto, ¿no es así, Doctor?

El Doctor y Donna se habían sentado en una mesa algo apartada, buscando algo de intimidad.

- Todo lo que ha dicho esa mujer, la criatura que mencionó - especificó Donna -. Esa bruja, o meiga, como las llaman por aquí. ¿Existe realmente? ¿Es la misma que tú escuchaste cuando caminábamos por el bosque?

El Doctor sonrió.

- Bueeeeeno - respondió, alargando la "e" de esa forma tan característica suya -. Quizás la respuesta te sorprenda un poco, Donna.

- Oh, venga ya. He conocido a criaturas a las que les salen tentáculos de la cara y a enanos calvos espaciales, los Santarum esos, ya no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme.

- Sontaran - rectificó el Doctor con infinita paciencia.

- Lo que sea. ¿Existen las brujas, Doctor? ¿Nos estamos enfrentando a una?

- Claro que existen las brujas - aseguró su amigo -. He conocido a algunas con muy malas pulgas, créeme. Aunque no sé si esta vez bastará un _expel__liar__mus_para derrotarla.

- ¡Entonces es una bruja! - exclamó Donna, impresionada -. ¿También existe Hogwarts?

- No puedo revelar esa información - repuso el Doctor, sonriendo con picardía -. Si es una bruja, Donna, es una muy especial, desde luego, porque lo que sentí cuando la tuvimos cerca fue algo fuera de lo común. Roxana tiene razón; sea lo que sea, es una criatura poderosa. Y no es humana.

- Nunca son humanos - murmuró Donna con los ojos en blanco.

De repente la expresión del Doctor se tensó. Entrecerró los ojos y giró el cuello con brusquedad hacia la puerta de la posada.

- ¿Has sentido eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Por supuesto que no lo has sentido - murmuró el Doctor, hablando para sí mismo. Se puso en pie y cruzó una mirada con los ojos de búho de Roxana -. ¿Lo has sentido tú?

Ella asintió lentamente desde su nuevo asiento.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - quiso saber Xavier.

El Doctor se fue corriendo hacia la salida, sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Donna no se lo pensó dos veces y salió tras él.

Los dos sintieron una brisa de aire acariciándoles las mejillas en cuanto llegaron al exterior. Miraron a su alrededor atentamente, pero no vieron a nadie.

- Se acaba de ir - susurró el Doctor.

- Ahí hay algo - comentó Donna, perspicaz.

Donna condujo al Doctor hacia una serie de tallos, que pudo apreciar gracias a su vivo color verde claro, que resaltaba a la vista. Estaban tirados sobre la capa de hierba oscura que crecía salvaje entre la posada y el camino principal. El Doctor y Donna los miraron y comprendieron al instante.

- Se ha llevado a Lucía - murmuró Donna, horrorizada.

El Doctor estaba sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

- Está jugando con nosotros - dijo, pensativo, sin dejar de mirar los tallos que había dejado caer Lucía -. Sintió mi presencia. La sintió desde el primer momento, estoy seguro. Sabe que estoy aquí, que soy un Señor del Tiempo y que voy a tratar de detenerla. Esa vieja arpía es muy inteligente, pero se siente sola y aburrida, por eso quiere jugar a un juego. Me está retando a jugar con ella. Le emociona la idea de poder tener un rival a su altura. ¡Ah, te vas a arrepentir de haberme retado!

- ¿¡Cómo has averiguado todo eso!?

- Puedo sentir sus emociones con claridad - explicó el Doctor -. Con una claridad sorprendente, dicho sea de paso. Es como escuchar una radio, una radio sin palabras…

Donna siguió al Doctor, que ya volvía a entrar a la posada.

- … volverá muy pronto, Donna, tenemos que estar preparados. El problema es que sigo sin saber qué es exactamente…

Los dos amigos se dieron de bruces con Xavier, que estaba sirviendo una mesa. El Doctor dejó de parlotear al instante, y a Donna se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le observaron fijamente, en silencio, sin saber qué decirle.

Xavier levantó la vista y se quedó mirándolos.

- ¿Qué os ocurre? - preguntó, confuso -. ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras de pasmados?

Donna se aclaró la garganta y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Xavier, lo sentimos mucho, pero le ha pasado algo a Lucía.

El rostro del hombretón se ensombreció.

- No tiene ninguna gracia - respondió, mirándola como si no se pudiera creer que hubiera dicho algo así.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el mostrador, indignado. Donna y el Doctor se apresuraron a seguirle.

- Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad, pero tienes que escucharnos…

- No tiene ninguna gracia - insistió él, apoyando sus manos sobre el mostrador -. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Y cómo demonios conoces a Lucía, si puede saberse?

Esa respuesta pilló totalmente desprevenida a Donna.

- La hemos conocido hoy…

- Mi mujer murió hace dos meses - respondió Xavier con sequedad.

Donna dejó la boca abierta, anonadada, y sintió que una losa caía sobre su estómago. El Doctor, en cambio, levantó una ceja y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó, emocionado, dándose un golpecito en la frente -. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ¡Soy un viejo tonto, un viejo muy, muy tonto!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Doctor?

- Nos estamos enfrentando a una Lilaith.

- ¿Una qué?

- Basta ya de tonterías. ¡Idos de mi taberna de una vez! ¡Y no volváis a pronunciar el nombre de mi mujer! - exclamó con voz ahogada -. Lucía lleva muerta dos meses. Lleva muerta dos meses - repitió, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo -. Dos meses…

El Doctor miró a Xavier a los ojos.

- Dime una cosa - pidió con suavidad -. Si tu mujer lleva muerta dos meses, ¿por qué puedes sentir su beso en la mejilla?

- Eso es…

Xavier se llevó la mano a la mejilla conforme hablaba, y calló al instante. Sus dedos temblaron mientras acariciaban con delicadeza la zona exacta de la mejilla que Lucía había besado sólo unos minutos antes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El Doctor iba a decir algo más, pero Donna le detuvo del brazo y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Basta - pidió con un susurro, a punto de echarse también a llorar -. No sigas, por favor. Le haces daño.

Donna sabía que el Doctor no hacía las cosas con malicia, pero a veces, durante las aventuras, olvidaba que estaba tratando con personas que eran de carne y hueso y las veía, intuía ella, como piezas del puzzle que estaba intentando resolver. Donna sabía que era su mecanismo de defensa para no enloquecer, era consciente de que si se preocupase por todo el mundo arrastraría consigo un sufrimiento demasiado grande que no le correspondía. Sin embargo, se sentía en la obligación de recordarle que ellos no eran sólo participantes de uno de sus juegos.

Se preguntó, no por primera vez, cómo la vería a ella.

- ¡Mi hijo no está! ¡No encuentro a Romanciño por ninguna parte! - gritó de repente Adela.

El Doctor y Donna se dieron la vuelta, sobresaltados. Varios vecinos trataron de calmar a Adela, pero ella no se dejó. Corría hacia una persona en concreto.

- ¡Mi ángel, mi ángel! ¡Romanciño ha desaparecido! - exclamó, angustiada -. No le encuentro por ninguna parte…

- La Lilaith ha vuelto - anunció el Doctor, sombrío.

Donna sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

- Necesito que pienses - dijo el Doctor bruscamente, cogiendo a Adela de los brazos. Ella le miró, sorprendida -. ¿Cuál ha sido el momento de más peligro que ha vivido tu hijo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Piensa! - insistió el Doctor, tenso -. Necesito que recuerdes el momento de la vida de Romanciño en que más cerca estuvo de la muerte.

Adela cerró los ojos, con el dolor cruzando fugazmente su rostro. Resultaba obvio que estaba pensando en un momento específico.

- Confía en él - pidió Donna.

Adela la miró, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Tú conoces bien ese momento, mi ángel.

- ¿Cuál fue? - insistió Donna.

Adela suspiró, resignada.

- El día en que di a luz - respondió finalmente -. Hace dos años, durante el atardecer del primer día de 1126. El día más duro de toda mi vida. O el segundo, al menos.

Ya tenían toda la información que necesitaban. El Doctor se puso en pie y corrió de nuevo hacia la salida. Donna, tras asegurarle a Adela que le traerían de vuelta a Romanciño, le siguió a toda prisa. Le encontró en el exterior, quieto como una estatua, contemplando la posada con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te detienes?

- ¿Te has fijado en la posada, Donna? - preguntó él a modo de respuesta -. ¿Te has fijado en los árboles que la rodean? ¿Parece que se la vayan a comer, verdad?

Realmente lo parecía. Los árboles crecían a ras de la posada de una forma que, ahora que lo meditaba, le resultó muy poco natural a Donna.

- Sí…

- Eso es porque el bosque se la _está _comiendo, a ella y a todas las personas de su interior.

Y, dejando caer ese comentario tan inquietante, el Doctor se lanzó a la carrera nuevamente, con Donna pisándole los talones.

- ¿Qué es una Lalaip?

- Una Lilaith - corrigió el Doctor -. Ellas fueron las que crearon los primeros bosques de la Tierra, Donna. Son seres incorpóreos que viven en el corazón de la naturaleza, que, de hecho, _son _el corazón de la naturaleza. Los humanos no podéis escucharlas. O, al menos, la gran mayoría de vosotros no podéis escucharlas - añadió, recordando a Roxana -. Aunque, si te paras a escuchar con detenimiento el rumor del viento en los árboles, quizás puedas intuirla. Hay gente muy perceptiva que es capaz de sentirlas, como has podido comprobar.

- Por lo que me dices me estoy imaginando a una especie de hadas ecologistas muy agradables.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esa definición, pero podríamos llamarlas así - suspiró el Doctor, sin dejar de correr -. La mayoría de ellas son puras, Donna. Son criaturas maravillosas. He oído hablar de casos de Lilaiths que han protegido a niños que se perdieron en sus bosques, cuidándolos y guiándolos de vuelta a casa. Aman la vida, Donna, porque ellas están llenas de vida. La respetan y la veneran. Son seres generalmente inofensivos, incapaces de hacer daño. Cuando los humanos taláis un gran bosque, una Lilaith suele morir con él. Podría defenderse, oh, son muy poderosas, claro que podría, pero en la mayoría de los casos no lo hará. Son demasiado nobles. Algunas, las más leales, se quedarán a morir lentamente con su bosque, con sus árboles, pero otras huirán hacia tiempos mejores.

- ¿"Tiempos"?

- Son viajeras del tiempo - explicó el Doctor, dejando el camino principal e internándose en la senda -. Se mueven entre los bosques y entre los tiempos de todas las épocas de la Tierra. Creo que en la tuya hay bastantes viviendo en Escocia.

- Todo eso me suena muy bien - dijo Donna, exhausta, sin dejar de correr entre la vegetación -. Pero, ¿por qué la nuestra es una chiflada psicótica y asesina?

- Eso es como preguntar por qué hay humanos buenos y malos - respondió el Doctor sabiamente -. Cada Lilaith es libre de elegir su propio camino desde el momento en que nace. La de aquí ha decidido que el suyo será algo diferente a los demás.

- Ya veo, ya.

- Es muy inteligente - aseguró el Doctor -. Lleva jugando con las mentes de la gente de esta aldea desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿No te parece extraño que todos los vecinos estuvieran en la taberna al mismo tiempo, y que pasen allí todo el día? Ya oíste a Adela, su hijo dormía en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. ¿Por qué dormir allí teniendo su propia casa en la aldea?

- ¿Qué pretende, Doctor?

- Muy simple. Está llevando el ganado al matadero. Le resulta más fácil tenerlos a todos controlados en un mismo lugar.

Donna sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer todo esto?

- Galicia es una tierra donde hay verde por todas partes, Donna. Ya lo hay a raudales en tu época, así que no hay ni que decir que, hace novecientos años, el verde era aun más extenso. Muchos dicen que ésta es una tierra donde bulle la magia. La tierra de las meigas - suspiró el Doctor, pensativo -. Quizá eso haya tenido algo que ver, quizá la Lilaith se esté aprovechando de ello, o tal vez ella sea especialmente poderosa al margen de todo eso. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que le ha resultado muy fácil jugar con los vecinos de una pequeña aldea de su bosque. Se está alimentando de ellos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es una carroñera, como los Ángeles Llorones.

- ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Espero que nunca tengas que averiguarlo.

El Doctor se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, y Donna hizo lo mismo. Ya habían llegado. El color azul de la TARDIS brillaba con luz propia entre el verde profundo del bosque.

- Se alimenta de sus energías temporales - explicó el Doctor, apoyándose sobre la TARDIS -. Ya viste cómo actuaba Xavier. No recordaba a su propia mujer, y la tuvo a su lado hacía tan solo cinco minutos. No tenía manera de recordarla porque, técnicamente, murió hace dos meses. Pero eso está mal, Donna. Lucía realmente vivió esos dos meses, pero la Lilaith se los arrebató. Se alimentó de esa energía temporal. Crea pequeñas paradojas en torno a las personas. Lucía murió físicamente hace dos meses pero, de alguna forma, también los ha vivido. La Lilaith se aprovecha de eso, se vuelve más poderosa con cada una de sus víctimas. Es su alimento favorito. Es la manzana prohibida que la gran mayoría de las Lilaiths se niegan a tomar. Excepto la nuestra. Por eso es tan peligrosa, porque no respeta ni siquiera las reglas de su propia especie.

- ¿Por qué nosotros podemos recordar a Lucía y los demás no?

- Porque nosotros también somos viajeros del tiempo.

- No la olvidaré - se dijo Donna a sí misma, mirando con serenidad al Doctor -. Ella fue real, Doctor, y ninguna Liliputiense podrá cambiar eso. El beso que le dio a su marido sucedió, y siempre lo recordaré. Para mantenerlo vivo. Para honrarla. A los dos.

El Doctor sonrió a Donna y la miró con ternura, con ternura y algo más...

Allí estaba esa mirada otra vez…

- Tenemos que irnos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo - anunció el Doctor, como despertando de un sueño.

El Doctor abrió las puertas de la TARDIS, y tanto él como Donna entraron apresuradamente en su interior.

- Llévanos al atardecer del primer día de 1126, a este mismo punto. No, mejor, déjanos enfrente de la posada que hay más allá, que mis corazones no podrán soportar tan pronto otra carrera tan larga. ¡Deprisa, preciosa!

Dicho y hecho. La TARDIS se puso en marcha obedientemente, consciente de que era cuestión de vida o muerte. Les dejó, con su peculiar sonido, en el lugar que le pidió el Doctor.

Él y Donna saltaron al camino sin perder ni un segundo más. La TARDIS quedaba aparcada muy a la vista, pensó Donna mientras fruncía el ceño. Cruzó los dedos para que nadie saliera de la posada en ese instante.

- ¡Ey, mira la posada! - exclamó ella.

Los árboles del bosque no se volcaban de manera tan agresiva sobre ella, parecía que crecían a su alrededor con más armonía. Incluso el camino se hallaba algo más soleado, puesto que los árboles que crecían alrededor no eran tan frondosos. Se trataba de un entorno natural exuberante, pero que resultaba menos opresivo.

- La Lilaith todavía no controlaba el lugar en este año. Solo acababa de comenzar - murmuró el Doctor -. Vamos.

El Doctor y Donna se lanzaron a correr de nuevo, siguiendo el camino. En menos de un minuto se encontraron ante una postal tan hermosa que tuvieron que detenerse un instante para admirarla.

Estaban en lo alto de una colina desde la que se podía apreciar la panorámica de una aldea costera. Alrededor de una veintena de casitas humildes, con su iglesia en el centro, estaban construidas junto a una bella playa de arena blanca a la que iban a morir suavemente las olas. El Doctor y Donna podían escuchar el relajante sonido del mar. El sol se encontraba en ese punto en el atardecer, como había mencionado Adela, y el cielo era una radiante explosión de colores. Un poco más allá, se podía distinguir lo que se trataba sin duda de una ría. Donna nunca había visto una.

No tenían más tiempo para entretenerse. Bajaron la colina a toda prisa y enfilaron por la calle principal del pueblo. Fueron a abordar a una muchacha de pelo castaño que pasaba por allí.

- ¡Hola! - saludó el Doctor, sacándose el papel psíquico del bolsillo -. ¿Sabes dónde está la casa de Adela? Hemos venido a…

- ¡Sois la ayuda! - exclamó la chiquilla, encantada -. Ya era hora. Pensábamos que no vendríais. Es esa - señaló una casa que quedaba un poco apartada de la aldea -. ¡Venga, idos, deprisa! ¡Mi hermana os necesita!

El Doctor ya se iba al trote, pero Donna se detuvo un instante y la miró.

- ¿Eres la hermana de Adela?

- Sí.

- No deberías bañarte en la ría, al menos no durante un tiempo - le dijo Donna, recordando las palabras de Roxana -. Ten mucho cuidado.

La muchacha, para sorpresa de Donna, sonrió.

- Me da igual lo que digas, mujer. Me da igual lo que digáis todos. Nadar es mi pasión y es lo que pienso hacer. Haz tu trabajo y déjame en paz.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dignamente, dejando a Donna allí plantada con expresión consternada.

- No me ha hecho caso – murmuró -. Va a morir, y no me ha querido escuchar…

- La Lilaith a la que nos enfrentamos es así - murmuró el Doctor, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja -. Viaja en el tiempo y detecta un momento en el que la persona en cuestión, por estar demasiado confiada, estuvo a punto de morir. La pobre Adela debía estar muy confiada el día de su parto, se sentiría feliz porque era el primer día que iba a ver a su hijo, al que llevaba esperando nueve meses. Nada podíasalir mal, en teoría. Oh, pero ni Adela ni nadie contaba con la Lilaith. Ella manipula las circunstancias para que el _a punto _se convierta en algo definitivo. No sufras por la hermana de Adela, Donna. Ya está muerta. La Lilaith ya la ha matado.

- No está muerta. La estoy viendo caminar. Estoy viendo cómo se aleja.

- Mírame, Donna - dijo el Doctor, apoyando sus manos sobre las mejillas pecosas de su amiga -. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, ¿comprendes? Como Señor del Tiempotengo la capacidad de ver qué es lo que pasó, ha pasado, podría pasar y pasará. Ese 'podría' es con lo que podemos jugar. Ahora mismo Romanciño es quien nos necesita, porque él es ahora mismo el 'podría' más dudoso que puedas imaginar. Elige bien tus batallas. Lucha por él.

- Quiero luchar por todos.

- Eso es lo que haces, Donna Noble - murmuró él, abrazándola -. La familia de Pompeya puede corroborar eso. Pero ahora es la vida de Romanciño la que está en juego, no la de esa chica.

- De acuerdo - aceptó Donna finalmente -, pero que no sirva de precedente que te estoy haciendo caso.

- Descuida.

Apenas un minuto después ya estaban frente a la casita que les había indicado la hermana de Adela.

- La Lilaith está dentro. Puedo sentirla - susurró el Doctor.

Donna no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta bruscamente, entrando en la casa de sopetón. Era de una única estancia, así que no tuvieron problemas en encontrar a Adela. Estaba tumbada sobre un montón de paja, con la frente perlada de sudor y el pelo revuelto alrededor suyo. La mujer que la atendía les miró con alivio, pensando que debían de ser la ayuda que probablemente habían mandado a alguien a buscar.

El Doctor dio un paso atrás.

- No puedo - dijo, de repente, mirando la escena con espanto.

Donna se sorprendió de verle asustado.

- ¿Tanto miedo te da la Lolilaih?

- No es ella. Es _ella _- especificó señalando a Adela, que estaba tan exhausta que apenas reparó en ellos -. Está teniendo un hijo, y esa imagen… me es demasiado familiar… demasiados recuerdos…

Donna se enterneció al ver a su amigo así, temblando como un niño asustado.

- No te preocupes, Doctor, no pasa nada.

- Tendrás que ir tú sola.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Me voy a comer algo, estoy rendida - comentó la vecina, que pasó al lado del Doctor y Donna -. Adela ya lleva tres horas de parto - se acercó a ellos y susurró en voz muy baja -: creo que el bebé está muerto, pero no se lo digan a la madre. Traten de que lo expulse lo más rápidamente posible, y luego tírenlo al mar.

Donna se quedó con la boca abierta por la brutal sinceridad de aquella señora, que se despidió de ellos con un amable saludo. La vida en el 1126 no debía ser fácil, pensó con un estremecimiento.

- Lo siento - se disculpó el Doctor -. No te dejaría sola si no supiera que realmente puedes hacerlo. Hazlo, por favor. Habla con ella. Ayúdala. Pero no me hagas pasar por esto… otra vez.

Donna asintió con la cabeza, respetando la decisión de su amigo. Caminó lentamente hacía Adela, sintiendo que sus piernas se tambaleaban como la gelatina. Se agachó frente a ella y la miró, impactada. Era la misma Adela que la invitaría a varias rondas en una taberna, dos años más tarde.

Adela trató de abrir los ojos.

- Estoy tan cansada…

Donna dio un respingo.

- Trata de empujar, Adela.

- Estoy cansada…

- Sigue intentándolo. Tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿Para qué? - estalló ella, sobresaltando a Donna -. No creas que no he visto la expresión de Rut. Ella cree que mi bebé está muerto.

- No está muerto - aseguró Donna -. Yo sé que no está muerto.

- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

- Porque lo sé. ¡Empuja!

Adela hizo un nuevo esfuerzo. Gritó de dolor.

- No puedo más.

- Claro que puedes - aseguró Donna -. Lo estoy viendo, ya falta poco. Lo peor ha pasado. Sigue.

- No puedo.

- Sí puedes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi bebé no está muerto? - insistió ella, desesperada -. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque le he visto crecer - respondió Donna con suavidad -. Sé que será un niño, y será hermoso. Será el niño más encantador de toda Galicia. Y tú serás una madre fantástica, Adela. Vas a querer tanto a este niño que le dará sentido a tu mundo. Todas las noches te sentarás junto a él, en su cama, y le hablarás de su padre. Le hablarás de lo mucho que os quería, y de lo mucho que os sigue queriendo. Él está aquí, puedo sentirlo - dijo Donna desde el corazón -, y, ¿sabes qué? Está sonriendo.

Adela miró a Donna como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero su llanto no tenía nada que ver con el dolor del parto.

- Ahora, ¡sigue empujando!

Los minutos pasaron, y Donna siguió animando segundo a segundo a Adela a que no se rindiera. Finalmente, hubo un avance.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Donna -. Se le ha enganchado el cordón umbilical en el cuello.

Donna trató de desenredarlo, aterrada, temiendo matar al bebé con solo tocarlo. Fueron los segundos más tensos de toda su vida.

- El bebé ya está bien. Un último esfuerzo. ¡Venga!

Adela gritó con toda la fuerza que quedaba en sus pulmones, y finalmente Romanciño vio la luz. Donna lo tomó, alegre, sintiendo unas ganas locas de reír.

- ¿Por qué no llora? - preguntó Adela con un hilo de voz.

Donna miró al bebé. Algo iba mal.

- No, no, no - murmuró, angustiada -. ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves!

Lo apretó contra su pecho con infinita delicadeza, dándole calor, y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

- Llora, por favor - pidió Donna, estando ella misma al borde las lágrimas -. No dejaré que te lo lleves, no te dejaré…

Romanciño, de pronto, rompió a llorar, y su sonido sonó como el de la lluvia tras una sequía interminable. Donna lloró junto a él, abrazándolo.

- Mi bebé - murmuró Adela en cuando Donna se lo pasó con delicadeza -. Lo has salvado.

Donna se puso en pie, mareada, y fue a ver al Doctor, que estaba esperándola al otro lado de la puerta.

- Doctor, no me encuentro bien…

- ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó Adela, sosteniendo al bebé en brazos, pero Donna no la oyó -. Nunca te olvidaré… Adiós, mi ángel.


	5. A contrareloj

El Doctor estaba esperando fuera, nervioso. Se sentía mal por no haber acompañado a Donna, pero esperaba que ella lo entendiese. Además, ella se valía por sí sola, estaba seguro.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, y Donna apareció tras ella.

- Doctor, no me encuentro bien…

- ¡Donna! ¡Lo lograste! ¡El niño está bien!

- Doctor…

Donna cayó de improviso al suelo, perdiendo la consciencia. El Doctor se agachó junto a ella, exclamando su nombre. Y entonces sintió de nuevo a la Lilaith. La sintió sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de Donna.

- No - murmuró el Doctor, con un brillo furioso en su mirada -. A ella no. No lo permitiré.

Tomó en brazos a su amiga y corrió hacia la TARDIS. Logró alcanzarla en un tiempo que resultaba récord incluso para él, que llevaba cientos de años corriendo. Sin embargo, eran escasas las ocasiones en las que corría con los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeras en brazos. Eso no resultaba ni remotamente divertido.

La apoyó con cuidado sobre el suelo de la TARDIS.

- Necesito tu ayuda - le pidió el Doctor a la TARDIS -. No sé qué hacer, no sé a dónde ir… solo sé que no puedo perderla…

La TARDIS respondió a la llamada del Doctor y se puso en marcha. Él abrió sus ojos hasta límites insospechados, sintiéndose estupefacto al comprender que la TARDIS lo estaba llevando a un lugar específico.

Miró a Donna, que estaba tendida en el suelo. ¿Cómo sabía la TARDIS a qué momento exacto debía ir? ¿Estarían conectadas de alguna forma?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso. Ya había llegado a su destino. Se lanzó a la carrera hacia las puertas de la TARDIS y salió al exterior.

Era un precioso día de verano, y la protagonista era la campiña inglesa. El paisaje recordaba al de Galicia. Se extendía ante él un inmenso prado verde y, al fondo, una cadena de montañas boscosas. Un poco más allá se apreciaban unos altísimos acantilados a los que iban a romper las olas del mar.

Y, entre todo ese color verde y azul, se veía uno rojo que brillaba como una llama.

El Doctor corrió hacia la niña pelirroja que se asomaba al acantilado. Era ella, era su Donna. La vio resbalar. El Doctor casi sintió que le daba un infarto en sus dos corazones, pero logró agarrarla de una mano en el preciso instante en que tropezaba, evitando su caída.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó mini-Donna, mirándole con ojos inocentes.

- Bueeeeno, alguien que pasaba por aquí - respondió él, sonriendo y sintiendo unas ganas locas de abrazarla. Era sorprendentemente mona -. ¿Qué hacías asomándote ahí, si puede saberse? Deberías tener más cuidado, los acantilados son peligrosos.

- Ey - respondió ella, mirándole con mala cara -. ¡Es que tenía que salvarlo!

Le tendió su mano izquierda, mostrándole un pajarito de color blanco que tenía un ala rota.

- Se había caído a una rama que sobresalía del acantilado, y no podía abandonarle…

- Porque tú luchas por todos - murmuró el Doctor, mirándola con orgullo.

Él no había cambiado a Donna, comprendió el Doctor. Todos los viajes y todas las aventuras que habían vivido no habían hecho más que potenciar una fortaleza que ya estaba allí.

No podía evitarlo. Se sentía orgulloso de ella.

- ¡Donna! - gritó un joven Wilfred en la distancia -. ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?

- Es hora de irse - dijo el Doctor, poniéndose en pie.

- Ey, espera - gruñó mini-Donna -. No he podido agradecerte que me hayas echado una mano. Muchas gracias, señor.

- De nada, monada.

- ¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?

- Si tengo suerte…

El Doctor se fue a paso rápido, decidiendo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con mini-Donna. Sonrió.

- Te he ganado, Lilaith.

"Que te lo has creído" respondió ella.

- ¿Esto qué eeees?- replicó el Doctor, sorprendido. Hasta entonces solo había comprendido a la Lilaith por las emociones que desprendía. Había tenido que esforzarse por descifrar su bello y terrible cántico, un idioma que ni siquiera él podía comprender del todo. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba con que aquella Lilaith le hablaba con un inglés que tenía un perfecto acento de Oxford-. ¿Puedes hablar?

"Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana"

- Sal de mi cabeza - murmuró el Doctor, molesto.

"No"

- ¿Qué quieres?

"La quiero a ella"

- ¿Por qué?

"Es deliciosa"

- Y tanto que lo es - respondió el Doctor sin pensar. Luego rectificó, sonrojado -: ¿Qué quieres decir con que es deliciosa?

"Tiene un sabor especial. Nunca antes había probado a alguien así"

- Déjala en paz. No permitiré que le hagas daño.

"¿Te he pedido permiso?"

El Doctor sintió a la Lilaith alejándose. Corrió de regreso a la TARDIS.

Donna seguía tumbada donde la había dejado, desmayada. Pudo sentir a la Lilaith navegando por sus recuerdos, por su mente, por su línea temporal de principio a fin. Eso le puso nuevamente furioso. Sintió ira, tanta que estuvo a punto de perder el control. Suspiró, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse.

No necesitó decirle nada a la TARDIS. Ella se puso en marcha de forma automática y dejó al Doctor en una nueva época.

- Esta es tu última oportunidad - murmuró el Doctor para sus adentros -. Ni siquiera una Lilaith como tú podría interferir en la línea temporal de una persona más de dos veces.

Fue a parar a otro día de verano. Se encontraba en algún lugar del interior de Inglaterra. Era un entorno natural, hermoso y despoblado. La única huella de los humanos era la media docena de mesas de madera que había en una zona del campo, a la sombra de un grupo de árboles. Pudo apreciar que Donna estaba allí, comiendo, sentada en una de las mesas junto a una amiga.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía el mismo aspecto que la Donna actual. Quizás se encontrase en la etapa del año que pasó entre la primera vez que se vieron y cuando se volvieron a reencontrar. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

¿Qué pasaría si le veía…?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias. Se fijó en que Donna comenzaba a atragantarse, moviéndose con frenesí, y acudió rápidamente a su rescate. La amiga que estaba al lado resultó ser Nerys, que no movió un dedo para ayudarla, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose.

El Doctor se colocó tras Donna e hizo presión en su estómago para que echase la bola de comida que casi la asfixia.

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Donna, alterada -. ¡Esos jalapeños casi me matan! ¿Esto es obra tuya, Nerys?

Nerys agachó la vista sospechosamente.

- No sé por qué acepté venir a esta merienda contigo…

Se dio la vuelta y se fijó en su salvador, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, encantado.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de no ser por ti… - murmuró Donna.

- Ah, no ha sido nada - murmuró el Doctor alegremente -. ¿Puedo quedarme a comer con vosotras? Así me aseguraré de que no te pase nada malo. Creo que tengo otro plátano por aquí…

El Doctor iba a sentarse junto a ellas, pero Donna le detuvo del brazo.

- Disculpa, ¿quién eres?

El Doctor iba a responder con alguna broma, pero se encontró de cerca con los ojos de Donna y leyó la verdad en ellos. Realmente no le conocía. Y, de pronto, comprendió en qué etapa de la línea temporal de Donna se encontraba.

En su futuro.

Sintió a la Lilaith riéndose con algo que no podía ser otra cosa que malicia.

"Yo soy la que gana, Doctor. Quizá no sea debido a mi causa, pero un día, un día que está más cerca de lo que podrías imaginar, la perderás"

El Doctor se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, dejando a Donna sintiéndose un tanto desconcertada. Pronto se olvidaron de aquel extraño hombre y volvieron a disfrutar de la merienda, aunque desde aquel momento Donna tuvo especial cuidado en no acercarse a los jalapeños.

Aquella noche, Donna sintió unas ganas inexplicables y ridículas de llorar, y sollozó sobre su almohada hasta que se quedó dormida de puro cansancio. A la mañana siguiente, volvía ser un día normal.


	6. El embrujo se ha roto

Finalmente, el Romanciño del 1128 resultó que apareció en la parte trasera de la taberna, durmiendo acurrucado entre dos bidones. Lo encontraron Donna y el Doctor.

- Vuelves a salvar a mi hijo - dijo Adela, riéndose, en cuanto Donna se lo llevó en brazos con sumo cuidado, para no despertarlo.

Donna realmente había comenzado a encariñarse con el niño. Era la segunda vez en su vida que lo sostenía de aquella manera. Y, también por segunda vez en su vida, tuvo que devolvérselo a su madre.

Llegaba el momento de la despedida. Todos los vecinos salieron al exterior para decirles adiós. Incluso la bruja Roxana.

- No creas que no sé lo que habéis hecho - murmuró en el oído del Doctor -. Desconozco de qué forma, pero habéis logrado que la meiga abandone estos bosques. Gracias, Doctor.

Él asintió con solemnidad. Giró la vista y reparó en Xavier, que estaba unos metros más allá. Se acercó a él.

- Siento mucho la forma en que me comporté antes.

- No importa- respondió él, sonriendo con cansancio -. Soy consciente de lo que son capaces de hacer dos copas de más. Nublarían el juicio incluso del hombre más sensato. No os culpo a vos. Me culpo a mí mismo - añadió en voz baja -. Porque, por un breve momento, casi os creí…

El Doctor le miró en silencio.

- No puedo vivir enamorado de un fantasma. Tengo que seguir adelante. Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido pasar dos meses aquí sin ella - el Doctor sí tenía una ligera sospecha de cómo había sido posible eso, pero continuó guardando silencio -. Volveré a viajar. Quizás vaya al sur, o quizás me monte en un barco que me lleve a Francia. El lugar es lo de menos. Necesito moverme, necesito seguir adelante, porque si miro atrás… si miro atrás una sola vez, me moriré.

El hombre de Gallifrey no pronunció una sola palabra. Tampoco es que hiciera falta. En aquel momento él y Xavier se entendieron con la mirada que cruzaron, y esa misma mirada les bastó como despedida.

Donna se acababa de despedir de Vicenzo, y ahora le tocaba el turno a Adela. La gallega la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Donna sintió que crujían todos sus huesos.

- Adiós, mi ángel - susurró Adela, emocionada -. Ojalá tengas en el cielo el lugar que te mereces.

Romanciño estaba al lado de su madre, contemplando la escena con mirada atenta. Donna se agachó junto a él y envolvió su cuerpecito con un abrazo.

- Adiós, pequeñín - dijo Donna, a punto de echarse a llorar -. Cuídate, ¿vale?

- Adiós, _Dona _- respondió Romanciño, pronunciando mal su nombre -. Te quiero.

Donna nunca lo reconocería delante del Doctor, pero en aquel momento sí que lloró. Solo un poquito.

El Doctor y Donna se despidieron de ellos con la mano hasta que quedaron demasiado lejos. Finalmente, los aldeanos retomaron sus vidas. A ambos amigos les alivió comprobar que seguían el camino de regreso a la aldea y no volvían a entrar a la posada.

- El embrujo se ha roto - murmuró el Doctor.

Caminaron hacia la TARDIS sumidos en un silencio que a Donna le resultó muy pesado y extraño. En cuanto subieron a ella no se pudo contener más.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No, claro que no - respondió él, sonriendo de una manera que Donna supo que era forzada. Fingió animarse -. ¡Venga! ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Podríamos ir ya a tu _spa_, si quieres, aunque conozco otro sitio…

- Ahora, Doctor, lo único que quiero es llegar hasta ti - dijo ella, acercándose a él -. Sé sincero conmigo. No creas que puedes engañarme. ¿Qué te pasa?

Su expresión se volvió sombría e indescifrable.

- Llevo viajando toda mi vida, Donna - dijo él suavemente -. Y creía que al fin había encontrado un hogar. La culpa es mía, en realidad. Soy un viejo que nunca aprende de sus errores. Ni creo que vaya a aprender nunca de ellos.

Donna no comprendió el alcance de las palabras del Doctor, pero captó lo suficiente como para entender que su mejor amigo necesitaba un abrazo. Le rodeó con sus brazos y trató de hacerle entender que ella estaba allí, que ella estaría allí siempre.

- ¿Eres feliz, Doctor?

Aquella pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

- Es una pregunta complicada, Donna…

- Es muy sencilla. Ahora mismo, Doctor, ¿eres feliz?

El Doctor sonrió, y Donna supo que era una sonrisa sincera.

- Ahora mismo sí lo soy.

- Yo también lo soy. Aquí y ahora, en este preciso instante, contigo, soy feliz. Eso es todo lo que importa, ¿no crees? Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá.

Donna miró a los ojos al Doctor, sonriendo al comprender lo honestas que habían sido sus propias palabras y lo real que era la amistad que compartía con él.

Él también la estaba mirando.

Donna rió, encantada. Allí estaba esa mirada otra vez…

'**Fin'**


End file.
